Question: The sum of $4$ consecutive even numbers is $404$. What is the fourth number in this sequence?
Solution: Call the first number in the sequence $x$ The next even number in the sequence is $x + 2$ The sum of the $4$ consecutive even numbers is: $x+ (x + 2)+ (x + 4)+ (x + 6) = 404$ $4x + 12= 404$ $4x = 392$ $x = 98$ Since $x$ is the first number, $x + 6$ is the fourth even number. Thus, the fourth number in the sequence is $104$.